halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-25B Spirit Dropship
|manufacturer= |line=Spirit |model=Type-23B |class= |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=super heavy amalgamated polymer lattice over kinetic and heat resistant composite layers and ceramic plating |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=*1x Needler anti-aircraft gun *1x heavy plasma cannon *2x light plasma Cannon *1x Fuel Rod Cannon |crew=*1 pilot *1 co-pilot |skeleton=*Pilot |passengers=*72 Passengers (24 per arm) |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Reinforcement/Supply Dropship |counterpart=*Petrel Dropship (UNSC) *Apparition (USR) |era= Necros War |affiliation=Jiralhanae Alliance }} The is a vehicles used by the Jiralhanae Alliance. Description A retooled and updated version of the aged Covenant dropship, the Jiralhanae Alliance's Spirit has a slightly different design. Whereas the Phantom is meant for quick, tactical drops of troops and light vehicles, the Spirit is built for reinforcement drops of heavy vehicles or large amounts of troops: because of this, the Spirit is heavily built and large in size, but lightly armed. Nearly tripling the overall size of the ship from the previous model, an extra arm was added in between the other two: the doubling of the size allows for not one but three soldiers within each slot in the arms, and the dividing walls of the slots can be folded away to allow for storage of small vehicles, such as the Ghost, Chopper or Prowler, among others. In between the arms are powerful gravity fields, used to carry larger vehicles such as the Wraith, Shadow, Slasher or Batterer; the amount of vehicles that can be carried vary, ranging from eight smaller vehicles like the Slasher, to six Wraiths, or four Gorgons or Locusts folded into their compact travel forms. In the case of transport needed for the largest Jiralhanae vehicle, the Scarab, modifications are quickly made: designed with the Scarab in mind, the central arm can be folded backwards, over the pilot hub, allowing for a much larger gravity field capable of holding the Scarab. However, the weight of the Scarab puts a strain on the Spirit sufficient to require that it be the only part of the load: no infantry and no vehicles other than the Scarab itself. Another use of the Spirit is a quick run, hostile combat zone supply dropship. Carrying Supply Cases, Recharge Stations, and other pieces of of equipment, the Spirit will quickly enter the hostile zone, air drop the supplies, and then evac just as quickly. While the armor of the Spirit, as previously stated, is very heavy and durable, the carried weaponry is mostly light, as befits it's generally non-combat role. The Heavy Plasma Cannon remains below the pilot hub, with a Heavy Needler anti-aircraft gun added to the hub as well. The central arm of the Spirit is also armed with a Heavy Fuel Rod Cannon, which is capable of firing both when the arm is in place - in which case it guards the Spirit's rear - or when the arm is folded - at which time it fires forward. In addition, at the very ends of both the left and right arms, on the bottoms, is a Light Plasma Cannon, made to protect disembarking infantry. UNSC Remarks "Brutes usually make a mess of things with all their butchery techniques they like having in their craft, but this one's not half bad" Category:Covenant Aircraft